


Best Babysitters In The Universe

by icanseethroughtimesstuff



Series: Thasmin Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanseethroughtimesstuff/pseuds/icanseethroughtimesstuff
Summary: Prompt for DoctorThasmin: Yaz has to look after a little cousin and 13 exercises her silly babysitter skillz.





	Best Babysitters In The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorThasmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorThasmin/gifts).



> For DoctorThasmin, I hope you like it!

Yaz didn’t think she’d ever been this excited. After dancing around each other for months, she’d finally admitted her feelings to the Doctor, who had happily reciprocated and today was the day of their first proper date. Forgoing the Tardis for an afternoon they were keeping it low-key, grabbing a coffee and some lunch and just talking, no aliens or exploding spaceships or life-threatening danger of any kind.

She was just about to jump in the shower when she heard a knock at the door which made her pause. It couldn’t be the Doctor, it was hours still before they were due to meet and she’d never been early for anything in her life. Her parents and sister were all out and had their own keys. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see the harassed face of her Aunt Soraya, clutching the hand of her daughter, Yaz’s cousin Laila who was holding a backpack.

Yaz immediately opened the door for her. “Hi Auntie, hi Laila, what’s up?”

“Hi Yaz love, are your mum or dad in?”

“No, they’re both at work, what’s up?”

Soraya took Laila’s bag and put it on the table, turning back to Yaz looking worried. “You don’t have any plans today do you? Only work need me in urgently, it’s school holidays and there’s no one to watch Laila.”

Yaz rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. “Um, actually, I kind of do have plans…but I can make a quick phone call and see if I can reschedule as it’s an emergency,” she quickly followed when she saw Soraya’s face fall.

“Would you? I wouldn’t ask only there’s no one else I can call.” Yaz could already feel her heart sink, knowing there was no way she could say no. Soraya was her dad’s baby sister, and she’d always been close to her. She was the first person Yaz told about the bullying at school and when she came out to her family, she’d come by the next day with a giant bisexual pride flag (Yaz never knew where she’d got it from at such short notice).

“Sure, just give me a sec.” She retrieved her phone from her room and called the number for the Tardis phone. How it called the Doctor at the correct place and time was a mystery but she trusted that it would work.

The phone barely rang once before she picked up. “Hiya Yaz!” Yaz couldn’t help but smile at hearing the cheery voice of her girlfriend. “What’s up? Am I late? I’m late aren’t I? Oh, I hate linear time.”

“No, no, you’re not late it’s just…something’s come up.”

There was a pause, before a quiet, “Oh,” came through in response.

“I know, I’m really sorry, it’s just my Aunt Soraya’s just turned up and she wants me to babysit my little cousin, and she’s desperate, and she’s always been really good to me and…”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright Yaz. I thought I was the rambling one,” Yaz heard the teasing tone as her heart rate settled. “I can come and babysit with you, if you like, that would be fun!”

“I don’t know about that,” Yaz replied chewing on a fingernail, “I mean my aunt doesn’t really know you.”

“Oh. Well that’s okay, we can sort something else out. I do have a time machine after all.” Yaz couldn’t sense any disappointment in her voice at all but she couldn’t help the little thread of guilt that felt like it was poking at her.

“I mean, I could always ask my Aunt and text you if you can come over? She probably won’t mind.”

“Okay. Me and Yaz babysitting, brilliant!”

Yaz could practically feel the burst of energy come through the phone. She laughed, “Calm down, I haven’t asked her yet!”

“Oh, okay, well just let me know then. And don’t worry if she says no, we can always sort something else out.”

“Great, thanks for understanding.” They said their goodbyes and Yaz hung up the phone. When she re-entered the living room Laila was already making herself comfortable at the dining table with a sketchbook and some pencils.

“I’ve cancelled my…thing so I’m free, but could I ask a favour?”

“Of course Yaz, anything,” her aunt replied, her shoulders already relaxing at the news.

“Would it be okay if a friend of mine came over? That’s who I had plans with is all.”

She was surprised to see Soraya’s smile turn sly. “This wouldn’t be this Doctor character your dad’s been telling me about, would it?”

“I’m gonna kill him,” she muttered under her breath, and louder she said, “what’s he been telling you?”

“Not much, just that you’ve gotten awfully close to this woman that you keep running off and disappearing with,” she replied a little too innocently, then a little more seriously she asked, “you trust her don’t you?”

“Absolutely, with my life,” she replied promptly and emphatically.

Soraya’s smile turned more gentle. “Then that’s good enough for me, of course she can come over.” She looked at her watch, her eyes widened and she started frantically gathering her things. “I’m going to have to go now or I’ll be late. Goodbye sweetheart,” she headed over to her daughter and dropped a kiss on her forehead, “be good for Yaz and her friend, love you.”

“Love you too mum, and I will,” she said quietly, the first words she’d spoken since she arrived. She glanced across at Yaz and gave her a shy smile which she returned with more confidence.

“I’ll see you later Yaz love, I should be back by half six,” and with that she left.

Yaz turned her full attention onto Laila, who seemed a little nervous. She hadn’t seen her since she was five and she was now nearly nine. Everyone said her and Yaz looked alike and the older she got the more Yaz could see it. They definitely had the same nose and eyes and they were both more reserved than anyone else in the family. Yaz remembered her doodling away constantly when she was younger and it looked like she’d continued the habit as she looked away from Yaz and went back to her drawing.

Yaz quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text to the Doctor before sitting down next to Laila. “Can I see what you’re drawing please?”

Laila looked startled, then blushed and reluctantly pushed her picture over. It was a basic but accurate sketch of her mother stood by the door, far more advanced than most eight year olds.

“This is really good, do you draw all the time?” she asked.

Laila blushed even deeper and mumbled, “yeah, it’s my favourite thing to do. My friends get me to draw pictures of them all the time.”

Yaz smiled at her shyness, remembering herself at that age. “I bet they love them.”

She smiled and finally made eye contact with Yaz, some of her shyness starting to fade. “Yeah, sometimes they give me the crisps from their lunchbox for them.”

Yaz was about to comment on the moral dubiousness of this when she was distracted by the familiar noise of the Tardis materialising. “So, my friend the Doctor is coming over as well if that’s okay?”

“Is she your girlfriend?” Laila took out another piece of paper and started to draw again, seemingly unconcerned.

Yaz was stunned for a minute before asking, “Why would you think that?”

“Cause I heard Uncle Hakim telling mum that you’re with her all the time and you stare at her a lot and she stares at you a lot too.”

With that it was Yaz’s turn to start blushing, and she was saved from a response by a knock at the door. “That’ll be her, are you sure you’re okay with her being here?”

“Yeah she sounds really fun.”

Yaz let out an inaudible sigh of relief before opening the door to reveal the Doctor, bouncing on her heels and holding a bowlful of custard creams. “Hiya Yaz!” she almost shouted into her face before kissing her on the cheek and pushing past her into the flat.

Yaz thought she heard a whispered, “I knew it,” coming from the table, which caught both hers and the Doctor’s attention. The Doctor’s grin somehow got even bigger and she bounced open towards a startled looking Laila. “You must be Yaz’s cousin! Sorry she didn’t get the chance to tell me your name.” She held out her hand for a formal handshake. “I’m the Doctor, and what’s your name?”

Thoroughly overwhelmed by the attention from the energetic woman in bright colours beaming down at her, she looked at Yaz for some kind of confirmation. Yaz gave her an encouraging nod, and she slowly extended her hand, grasping the Doctor’s before saying quietly, “Laila.”

“That’s a pretty name,” the Doctor said much quieter than before, seemingly unconsciously toning down her natural exuberant energy for Laila’s sake. Laila seemed to relax a bit in response.

“Thankyou,” she spoke just above a whisper, then turned back to her drawing again.

The Doctor dropped the bowl of custard creams on the table before moving back to Yaz and wrapping her in a hug. She felt herself unconsciously sinking into her arms as she whispered her hello’s in her ear. They pulled away and looked across simultaneously at a grinning Laila who, realising she’d been caught, hastily looked back down at her paper.

The Doctor sat down a few seats down from her and asked to see her drawings, much like Yaz had done. She handed them over, too wrapped up in her latest work to really pay attention. Where she’d just shown Yaz the picture of her mother however, she handed the Doctor a clutch of pages. Yaz came to stand behind her with a hand on her shoulder as the Doctor started leafing through them. Most of them were of her mother but there were some of what appeared to be her toys, children that Yaz assumed where her schoolfriends, trees and flowers and various other things.

“These are brilliant,” the Doctor murmured, and Yaz could only nod in agreement. To Laila she said, “have you ever been to an art gallery, Laila?”

She looked up from her current drawing. Yaz glanced at it and saw what seemed to be the beginnings of a sketch of the Doctor, before turning her attention back to her cousin.

“Once with school but it was a bit boring.”

“Boring how?” the Doctor asked.

“There was nothing to do,” she said, “I liked some of the pictures but after a bit I just wanted to do my own drawings.”

The Doctor grinned the grin she got when she was about to suggest an adventure. Before she could speak Yaz tugged at her arm and gestured for her to speak to her in private once she had her attention.

The Doctor followed Yaz further into the room. Yaz turned to face her and whispered, “You aren’t planning to take her on the Tardis are you?”

The Doctor’s eyes suddenly started darting around the room and she rubbed at her left arm with her opposite hand, giving Yaz her answer.

“Doctor, we cannot take an eight-year-old on the Tardis!” Yaz struggled to keep her voice at a whisper.

“Wasn’t going to take her anywhere dangerous,” the Doctor mumbled, looking downcast.

Yaz softened a little. “You never plan to take us anywhere dangerous, but sometimes it just…happens.”

“I’d be mega careful. Plus the Tardis would never let me put a child in trouble.” Her eyes had fixed back on Yaz. Her hand reached across and took Yaz’s, stroking the back of it with her thumb. “Please, trust me. I know she’ll love it.”

Yaz sighed. “I hate it when you do that thing with your thumb, I always give in.” She smiled at the Doctor. “Alright, but the slightest hint of trouble and we’re heading straight back to the Tardis.”

“Agreed. And thanks for telling me about the thumb thing, I’ll have to do that more often.” The Doctor smiled and winked at her cheekily before heading over to Laila. “So, what if I told you I could take you to a gallery where you could draw your own pictures as well as looking at other people’s?”

“Laila’s eyes lit up a bit. “Really?”

“Yep, and I can get you there and back again in a few minutes.”

Laila looked at her sceptically before turning to Yaz. “Is she telling the truth?”

Yaz shrugged and smiled. “If she says she can, then she can.”

“Brilliant! Can we go now?”

“Absolutely,” the Doctor responded, morphing into full enthusiasm mode and vibrating on the spot. “You ready Yaz?”

Yaz sighed, “Alright, let’s go.” Laila started packing all her stuff into her backpack before throwing it over her shoulders and moving over to stand by the Doctor near to door. Yaz couldn’t help but chuckle at the mirrored excitement in their faces, before opening the door and leading them out and down the stairs to the Tardis’s usual spot.

Laila gasped when the Doctor opened the door and guided her inside, followed by Yaz. “It’s huge!”

“Yep,” the Doctor responded a little proudly as she walked towards the console and leaned against it in the cocky way Yaz hated that she loved.

“Are you magic?” Laila breathed out, clearly a little awed.

“Nah, just really good at science,” the Doctor threw up a hand dismissively before starting to work the controls as Yaz closed the door. “So, we’re heading to the Universal Gallery of Kflox, so named because it has art and sculpture from all over the universe displayed there. They have a section just for children to create their own work and every day they select their favourites to display on the wall.”

“Cool, do you think they’ll pick mine?” Laila asked excitedly.

“I don’t see why not, you’re drawings are brilliant,” the Doctor beamed at her after inputting her controls and grabbing the lever, “you ready?” she said, offering Laila her hand. Laila took it and nodded just as the Doctor threw the lever, put Laila in front of her and held her in place in front of the console as Yaz grabbed a nearby pillar.

The Tardis started jolting and heaving around, and Yaz heard Laila shout, “Is this normal?”

“Yeah, brilliant isn’t it?” the Doctor shouted back.

Yaz could just see enough of Laila’s face to see her staring up at the Doctor with a look of total adoration on her face. _Oh no, her mum’s going to hear about nothing else for weeks_ , she inwardly groaned.

Not a moment later the Tardis landed and the Doctor deposited Laila next to Yaz while she got the door. “Nailed it,” she said, sounding a bit too relieved for Yaz’s liking before turning to them. “Come on then, mini-fam, let’s go!”

Yaz and Laila followed her out of the door where they found themselves in front of the largest building Yaz had ever seen. It looked even larger than the Kerblam! warehouse , extending beyond the horizon as far as the eye could see. As the Doctor strode towards the front doors, Yaz and Laila stumbling behind, they could see all sorts of beautiful and strange sculptures dotted around outside.

As they followed the Doctor through the door, she was stopped by one of the many waiting attendants. Following a short whispered conversation, the Doctor flashed her psychic paper and the attendant’s eyes widened.

“It’s an honour, your Grace. With those credentials you will receive a tour of your choice, as well as a token for one hundred credits off any item from the gift shop.”

The Doctor waved her hand in what she obviously thought was a regal manner. “Think nothing of it, good person. And a tour would be great.” She took the token and secreted it away into one of her cavernous pockets.

“Very well, is there anything in particular you’d like to see?”

“Laila, over to you,” the Doctor beckoned her forwards. She moved towards her a little reluctantly and took her hand, overwhelmed by some of the more alien looking species wandering around.

“Um, I guess just some interesting stuff, some of the more famous stuff from Earth if you have anything and I don’t know, anything you think is cool,” she said the last part while looking up at the Doctor.

“Ooh, I definitely have some ideas, how about we just start with the Earth based stuff and go from there?” she addressed the attendant.

“Of course, if you and your entourage would care to follow me, your Grace.”

Yaz caught up to the Doctor and whispered in her ear, “So your Grace, who does she think you are?”

The Doctor glanced at her psychic paper. “The Duchess of Erat. Wherever that is.”

They approached what appeared to be a massive transporter. They stepped onto it as the attendant began to explain, “the Gallery is divided up by galaxy, then subdivided by solar system and then by planet. So Earth is in the Milky Way galaxy, correct?” They all nodded in the affirmative as they began to input coordinates into a pad they were carrying. There was a flash of energy around them and they reappeared in a different area, Michaelangelo’s David directly in front of them next to a sign that reads ‘Earth’.

They wander around the area for a while, with their guide telling them some interesting facts about each piece (the Doctor whispering corrections in their ears). After they’d seen enough they moved back to the transporter, the Doctor directing the attendant where to go. They spent the next few hours jumping from area to area, seeing some of the most beautiful art Yaz had ever seen. Laila was absolutely enthralled, listening raptly to the information they were given and even getting enough confidence to ask a few questions.

After a while, the Doctor suggested they get some food before heading to the children’s area, and the attendant took them to a little café right near a gift shop. They got a tasting platter of finger food, the Doctor and Yaz occasionally feeding each other while Laila made face disgusted noises.

Once they’d eaten their fill and were sat digesting with a large pot of tea, the Doctor announced she was heading to the gift shop to spend her token. She disappeared with a pat of Laila’s shoulder and a kiss to Yaz’s forehead.

“Do you love her Yaz,” Laila asked her curiously as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Yaz nearly chocked on her own tea and turned beetroot red. “I don’t…I mean…we haven’t really talked about it.”

“Why not?” Laila asked curiously.

“Well…we haven’t been together that long, it might be too soon.”

“How can it be too soon? My mum says when you love someone you know. I mean you don’t have to say it if you don’t want to, but you must know at least.”

Yaz paused and thought about the Doctor, how happy and safe she felt around her, how she wanted to be around her all the time. “Yeah, I think I do.”

Laila looked like she was about to reply, before glancing over Yaz’s shoulder and stage-whispering, “she’s coming back.”

The Doctor plonked down gracelessly next to Yaz. “I bought you something,” she said to Laila.

“Really?” Her eyes lit up.

The Doctor smiled and handed her what looked like an ordinary pencil.

“That’s a special pencil,” she explained when Laila looked a little underwhelmed, “just think about what colour and thickness you want it to be and it’ll become that.”

“Oh, wow,” she exclaimed, her eyes widened, “that’s so cool! Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome,” she smiled at Yaz before draining her cup. “So, are you ready to do some drawing?” She turned to Laila.

“Definitely, I already know what I’m gonna draw,” she grinned in response, finishing her own drink.

“Well then, let’s get moving before you lose your muse.” With that they all stood and moved towards their attendant who was waiting for them by the teleporter. After their trip through the teleporter they found themselves in the most colourful part of the Gallery they’d yet visited. There were sketches and paintings all over the walls, sculptures dotted around on plinths and families and children everywhere. Laila spotted a free table dashed over and started pulling her materials out of her bag.

“Well, should we find somewhere to sit and give her some privacy?” the Doctor suggested, guiding Yaz over to a nearby bench.

“So Laila seems pretty smitten with you, I think I might have some competition,” Yaz joked, resting her head on the Doctor’s shoulder.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” the Doctor whispered, kissing her head again and wrapping her arm around her back, Yaz nestling in deeper. They sat like that in silence for a long while, enjoying the warmth and the closeness without any craziness or danger to disturb them. They occasionally moved their attention over to Laila, but she seemed settled, drawing away lost in her own world.

Eventually, Laila packed all her stuff away except for her current drawing which she picked up along with her bag and jogged over to Yaz and the Doctor. “Okay I’m finished.”

“Can I see it,” Yaz asked.

Laila clutched the drawing a little closer to herself. “In a bit. Who do I have to show it too?” As she asked this, a different attendant appeared next to them.

“Would you like to submit your artwork for the display?”

Laila looked at Yaz who nodded to her encouragingly. “Yes please.”

“Very well,” the attendant smiled gently at her, “may I see it?”

Taking care to hide it from the Doctor and Yaz, she passed the finished drawing up to the attendant, who perused it carefully before smiling. “Very good. You have a lot of talent young one. I can absolutely find a place in the collection for you.”

“Really!?” Laila jumped on the spot in excitement before throwing her arms around the attendant who seems surprised at first but then laughs and pats her on the head.

“Let’s bring your family along, shall we?”

The Doctor looks about to correct them when Laila says, “Definitely, let’s go mini-fam,” and followed after.

As they walked along behind, Yaz stole a glance at the Doctor who was looking decidedly watery around the eyes. “I guess you’re part of the family now then.”

The Doctor looked startled and turned towards Yaz, smiling as she struggled to hold back tears. “I haven’t had a family in a while. I mean, I’ve got the fam, but an actual family.”

“Well you’ve got one now. Laila’s the boss of the Khan’s, I don’t make the rules.” She smiled at her and took her hand as they came to a stop in front of a bare patch of wall. The attendant pressed the picture against the wall and ran a device over it, which instantly affixed it to the wall. As they moved away, Yaz and the Doctor moved closer to get a better look and then gasped simultaneously.

It was a beautiful drawing of Yaz and the Doctor from when they were having lunch earlier. The Doctor was feeding Yaz a piece of cake, their free hands were clasped together and they were gazing at each other with total adoration.

“We need your name and a title for the piece for our archives if that’s alright,” the attendant asked Laila.

“My name’s Laila Khan and the drawing’s called, um,” she glanced at the picture again and then smiled, “’Love’.”

“Thankyou, we’ll keep that on file for you.” They all said their thankyous before heading back to their guide attendant, who took them back to the exit and bade them farewell. The Doctor guided them back to the Tardis and asked Yaz what time Soraya was picking Laila up.

“I think she said half six, right?” she checked with Laila.

“Yeah,” she said only half listening, still buzzing from her experience.

The Tardis landed outside Park Hill and Yaz led them up to her flat. It had just gone six, so she made them all a cup of tea while they waited. Soraya turned up just before half six, thanking Yaz profusely and offering her babysitting money which she turned down, saying it was no trouble.

“Say goodbye then Laila,” her mother prompted. She ran over to Yaz and gave her a big hug.

“Bye Yaz.” After letting go she ran over to the Doctor and gave her a big hug as well.

“Well you must be somebody special, she doesn’t normally take to strangers so quickly,” Soraya stated as she grabbed Laila’s bag from Yaz.

“Ah, we’re practically old friends now, right?”

“Yeah, we are,” Laila replied as she pulled away, “we’re the mini fam,”

“I’ll warn you now, there’s some serious hero worship going on,” Yaz whispered to Soraya as the Doctor and Laila tried to quickly formulate a secret handshake.

“I can see that,” she chuckled, “she’s definitely a special one Yaz, you don’t want to let her go.”

Yaz was going to deny it, but then didn’t much see the point. Laila had seen their interactions all afternoon and would no doubt let something slip even if Yaz asked her not to tell. “I don’t plan on it.”

Soraya just smiled at her. “Well we’d best be off, come on love.”

Laila gave the Doctor a high five then trotted over to her mother and took her hand. “I’ll see you soon love, tell your parents and sister I said hello. It was lovely to meet you, Doctor.”

“You too, you’ve got an awesome daughter,” she grinned in response.

“Too bloody right I do,” she laughed, as she pulled Laila out the door. Yaz could hear her telling her mother everything they’d done as she closed the door behind them.

She turned towards the Doctor just in time to see her walking towards with intent. Before she knew what was happening she was pressed against the door and was on the receiving end of the most passionate kiss she’d ever had. She instinctively tangled her fingers in the Doctor’s hair before kissing back. This went on for some time before pulling apart out of necessity for breath. The Doctor pressed their foreheads together. “I’ve wanted to do that all day.”

“Me too,” Yaz whispered, before giving the Doctor another quick peck.

The Doctor pulled away, and Yaz felt a bit cocky at how reluctant she looked. “So,” the Doctor said awkwardly, rubbing her neck, “about what Laila called her drawing.”

Yaz felt her heart plummet. “What about it?”

“Well…um…I…are you sure?”

Yaz felt the emotional whiplash from the question. “Sure about what? About you?”

“Yes. I mean, I’m a _lot_ older than you. I’ve lived such a long time and…well…I’ll probably still be here after you’ve…you know.”

Yaz walked towards her and took her hands. “You know I already know all of that, and I don’t care. We’ve talked about it before.”

“I know, I know we have but I needed to make sure. Because…I love you.”

Yaz’s head whipped up to meet the Doctor’s eyes. “Really?”

“Of course, how could I not? You’re so brave, and smart and mmmph!” She was cut off by Yaz kissing her. It was slower this time, more gentle, less intense but somehow more intimate.

As they pulled away, Yaz whispered, “I love you too.”

“Oh brilliant!” The Doctor’s eyes were shining again. “Well, I suppose I’d best be off as well, unless…you want to come with me? Have a trip just the two of us?”

“Tempting,” Yaz smiled gently, “but I think I need to have a conversation with my parents before they hear about certain things second hand from my cousin.”

The Doctor frowned. “You don’t think she’d tell them without your permission do you?”

“Not on purpose. But kids let things slip without thinking sometimes. Plus, I think they’ve about halfway guessed anyway, I think it’s time I confirmed it. If that’s okay with you?”

“Whatever you want,” she smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow then when I pick up the boys.”

“Definitely,” they kissed again at the door before the Doctor said goodbye. She watched her enter the Tardis from her window, but instead of disappearing, she remained parked there. It made Yaz feel warm and safe that she was so close if she needed her.

She sat down on her bed, picked up a book and started to read while waiting for her parents to get home from work, all while thinking about how she was the luckiest woman in the Universe.

_The End_


End file.
